


The snows are melted, the snows are gone

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Community, Our Idiot Brother (2011), Parks and Recreation, Parks and Recreation RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Queer Themes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few post-holiday drabbles requested by Tumblr followers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. never said I wanted to improve my situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta, briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fotzepolitic, who requested Britta/Being Awesome to the tune of Joan Jett’s “Bad Reputation.” Hope you don’t mind if Annie plays along.

Britta is incredibly busy performing the loose approximation of actions that might be interpreted by the casual observer as “studying,” read: anthropology book open to her left, laptop open to her right, screen lit up to a .pdf of an article she might actually use on that paper due in three weeks. She is incredibly busy flipping through her iTunes playlist and sipping organically-grown coffee. She’s a loose approximation of a girl with her finger on the pulse of the world, and really, a bad attitude blasting Joan Jett happy (not _happy_ ) to feel her own blood slug through her veins.


	2. Watch out, she'll charm you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rashida, procrastinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the-vile-dagger, who requested Parks & Recreation RPF with [this picture](http://media.tumblr.com/891fd0f6d7d1806d3b25c87501c07ac2/tumblr_reply_mfo7ip6PIo1r2gxls.jpg).

You can’t find your earring.

You have to admit: you aren’t trying very hard.

*

Rashida looks at you with that carefully-crafted look that blends irritation and adoration. “We’re going to be late.”

“We have plenty of time!” You punctuate the claim with a not-subtle-at-all slide of your fingertips down Rashida’s spine, over the flushed skin that you’re _supposed_ to be covering with a zipped closure. A quick move and your whole arm is inside her dress, pulling her to you, your hand flush with her tensed stomach. You taste the skin at the back of her neck. You never get tired of tasting her.

“Amy…” Rashida says, and her voice is like a warning and a promise.

*

You aren’t late. In between flashbulbs, you whisper in her ear: “Told you so.”


	3. still get a chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy has been different for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who requested anything about Cindy, but specifically “Some headcanon of yours about the character? Maybe how she met and fell in love with Nat? How she is at work, idk. I just love Cindy and wish there were more fics about the movie.”

She cuts off all her hair the summer Cindy Harris realizes she’s in love with her Girl Scout troop leader.

The two events are, despite mounting evidence, unrelated.

She keeps a journal for the first time that summer, believing that there has to be some truth proven in the written word. She wants truth. Craves it like air.

Fact: Jenna’s mom — Anna — has excessively soft hands and smells like summer.

_When Anna looks at me, I feel like a real man._

Fact: Cindy’s mother makes her throw the top hat away after the incident at the petting zoo.

_Anna taught us how to french braid. Her hands felt strange in my hair. There was too too much of it._

Fact: Anna smiles at the elementary graduation ceremony, and Cindy feels the stone throbbing in her chest.


End file.
